


Восстановлению не подлежит

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: – Безнадежно. – Боргин строго смотрит на него поверх очков. – За такое никто не возьмется.– Но вы же должны что-нибудь сделать, – упорствует Драко. – Его еще можно починить! Я достану деньги, вы же знаете, для меня это не проблема.– И не просите, молодой человек, – вздыхает Боргин. – Я, конечно, волшебник, но это абсолютно невозможно.Драко пристально смотрит на него, словно надеясь, что Боргин передумает, а потом разворачивается и медленно, словно слепой наощупь, бредет к выходу из лавки.– Молодой человек! – окликает его Боргин. – Вы забыли…– Оставьте, – Драко тяжело пожимает плечами. – Таким оно мне не нужно.Острые края осколков разбитого сердца тускло блестят в свете лампы.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 визуал низкого рейтинга G-T





	Восстановлению не подлежит

**Author's Note:**

> – Безнадежно. – Боргин строго смотрит на него поверх очков. – За такое никто не возьмется.  
> – Но вы же должны что-нибудь сделать, – упорствует Драко. – Его еще можно починить! Я достану деньги, вы же знаете, для меня это не проблема.  
> – И не просите, молодой человек, – вздыхает Боргин. – Я, конечно, волшебник, но это абсолютно невозможно.  
> Драко пристально смотрит на него, словно надеясь, что Боргин передумает, а потом разворачивается и медленно, словно слепой наощупь, бредет к выходу из лавки.  
> – Молодой человек! – окликает его Боргин. – Вы забыли…  
> – Оставьте, – Драко тяжело пожимает плечами. – Таким оно мне не нужно.  
> Острые края осколков разбитого сердца тускло блестят в свете лампы.

  
[Открыть в полном размере (1000 х 2400рх)](https://images2.imgbox.com/3d/b6/xBJlIjZu_o.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379218) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446595) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446505) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446538) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379524) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427524) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427617) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427440) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427488) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427104) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426681) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426777) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426837) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426975) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426564) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426525) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426438) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426165) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426204) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426096) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379821) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379785) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381717) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381873) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381744) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381537) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381468) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381420) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379878) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379860) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379749) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379464) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379497) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379425) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379317) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379371) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379269) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379182) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363042) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362913) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362808) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362391) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362625) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362277) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361353) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357417) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357288) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357369) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357465) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357522) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357243) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356862) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356970) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356724) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356568) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356568) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466635) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466650) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466587) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466695)


End file.
